1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboard carrying devices. More specifically, the present invention is a convertible strap that attaches to a skateboard and wraps over the shoulder of an individual, whereafter the strap can be utilized as a traditional pants belt. The device is intended to allow individuals to carry the skateboard on their back, thus maintaining the free use of their hands for other tasks. When the device is deployed, the strap is disconnected along the user's back and in connection around each wheel truck. When not in use, the strap is continuous and forming an appropriate length and structure such that it may be utilized as a standard belt around a user's waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboarding provides outdoor recreational enjoyment for many individuals. Some individuals use a skateboard for purely recreational reasons, while others utilize the device as their primary means of transportation, as the use of a skateboard is often faster than simply walking to get to a destination. When not in use, skateboarders are forced to carry their boards. Skateboarders are often not permitted to use skateboards in certain locations that they may otherwise desire to ride. Some city ordinances prohibit skateboarders from skating in public places where there are many other people who could accidentally be stricken or hurt by a careless skateboarder. In these locations, a skateboarder must carry his or her skateboards and not use them. Carrying one's skateboard can be burdensome as the skateboard itself can be rather bulky and cumbersome to comfortably hold for long periods of time by hand. Maintaining free hands is also highly desirable and skateboarders would appreciate a means of holding a skateboard that keeps their hands free.
The present invention is an over-the-shoulder strap for use carrying a skateboard on one's back that also provides a convenient and size-appropriate belt system when not in use. The device is a separable strap a first and second elongated section, each having a complimentary buckling end/buckle receiving end and skateboard securement end. Each securement end comprises a set of elastic bands adapted to attach around a skateboard wheel truck. In use, the buckle ends are connected and placed over the user's check, while the securement ends are separated and utilized to support each skateboard wheel truck individual and against the user's back. An individual stretches the elastic bands from the strap around the board such that the bands wrap around the sides of the board and around the base of each wheel truck on the skateboard lower surface. Once the strap device is attached to the skateboard, an individual wears the strap around his or her torso by crossing the strap over the individual's shoulder, wherein the skateboard lies against the individual's back. The wheel trucks of the skateboard face outward, away from the body, while the smoother upper deck section of the board rests against the strap and the individual's back.
The key feature of the present invention is the separable nature of the strap, wherein a shortened overall length is achieved such that the user may utilize the strap as a belt when not carrying a skateboard. The skateboard securement ends are separable such that the strap need not be overly elongated to form an over-the-shoulder strap system. The ends separate and connect to the skateboard wheel trucks via elastic bands, whereafter the ends can be joined to form a continuous belt section when the device is not in use. The elastic bands are further securable along the length of the strap for stowage between uses, further facilitating the strap use as a belt when not supporting a skateboard.
Several inventive attempts to address the challenges associated with carrying a skateboard have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,346 to Sharma describes a device that serves both as a belt and as a sling for carrying large, bulky items such as snowboards or inline skates. The device is a belt that is worn around the waist of an individual allowing the individual to carry cargo while maintaining free hands. The device has two cargo carrying loops for attaching to an item which requires transportation. The loops are open and closable and attach to the cargo, fastening the cargo to the belt device. If it is impractical to wear the device as a belt while loaded with cargo, an individual is able to remove the belt from around his or her waist and, instead, sling the device over his or her shoulder. The individual retains free use of his or her hands when the device is used in this way. The present invention provides a similar style device adapted for carrying bulk items, and in particular skateboard, wherein the loop attachment means of the present invention are elastic bands that are alignable and affixable along the strap length, wherein the strap may be condensed into an aligned assembly such that the strap may function as a normal pants belt. The Sharma device provides a more ruggedized structure having strap material for each support loop that are not readily alignable for creating a pants belt between uses as a luggage carrier. The present invention is further more adapted to provide a waist belt when not in use as a skateboard holder.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,639 to Frank describes a skateboard carrying strap for attaching to a skateboard so that an individual can carry the skateboard on his or her back. The strap has a buckle for fastening the strap around one's chest. Two large loops attach to the strap as well. An individual attaches the skateboard to the strap by placing the skateboard against the strap and manipulating the loops so that the loops catch on the wheel trucks of the skateboard. This configuration places the skateboard deck against the individual's back with the wheel trucks facing outward, away from the body. The weight of the skateboard, in conjunction with the force of gravity, keeps the board held in the carrying strap. The Frank device does not disclose a separable strap that allows the overall length of the strap to provide a waist belt that is not overly elongated when not in use as a skateboard holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,361 to Johnson describes a carrier for transporting a snowboard. The device is a carrier system that resembles a sash, which goes over the individual's shoulder and across the chest. The snowboard is fastened to the device by two sets of buckling straps that attach to the portion of the sash that lies flat against the individual's back. To use the device, an individual fastens the board to the device, taking care to secure the buckling straps at the narrowest section of the snowboard, which is typically the center of the board. Once attached to the device, an individual slips the device over his or her head such that the device crosses over the chest. The length of the board is aligned with the length of the individual's body. When not in use holding a snowboard, the device folds and can be worn around the waist. Another feature of the Johnson device is the incorporation of a locking cable to prevent theft of the device and/or recreational board when it is necessary to leave the device and board unattended. Similar to the Sharma disclosure, the Johnson device does not readily adapt itself for use as a standard pants belt when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,401 to Seltzer describes a personal harness for carrying a variety of items such that the individual is capable of carrying the harnessed item while maintaining free use of the hands. The device has a shoulder strap with a pair of hitching devices that are intended to hold items. The hitching devices comprise of an adjustable strap and a clasping mechanism. The hitching devices connect to the shoulder strap via a slide mechanism to adjust the size of the hitching loop that is formed when the hitching device encompasses an item and clasps into place at the end of the shoulder strap. The Seltzer device is more adapted to provide an article support when carrying larger items using one's shoulder as a support location, as opposed to carrying the article by hand. The device includes a strap that connects to the article in two locations and over the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,056 to Challoner describes a carrying case for holding a recreational board so that an individual may retain free hands while transporting his or her recreational board. An individual secures his or her recreational board into the device and then wears the device on his or her back, with the length of the board aligned with the length of the individual's body. The device can be manufactured in a variety of sizes for use with surf boards, snow boards, skateboards or similar recreational board. The carrying device has two pockets, with the openings of each pocket facing each other. The pockets are intended to cap the ends of the recreational board, and hold the board in between. An individual tightens a drawstring along the edge of the upper pocket, and the bottom pocket offers a storage pouch where an individual could store his or her keys or wallet. The pockets are tethered to each other by a section of material, on which there are two engagement means. The engagement means fasten around the midsection of the recreational board. When not in use holding a recreational board, the Challoner device can be rolled or folded in upon itself into a tightly packed, compact pouch for easy storage around one's waist, shoulder or back leaving his or her hands free. The Challoner device fails to contemplate a separable section strap that is well adapted to operate as a standard pants belt and skateboard carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,883 to Pate describes a skateboard holder that attaches to the belt of a user. The device mounts to an individual's belt and has a strap extending from it. The strap is removable and wraps around one of the wheel trucks of a skateboard, aligning the skateboard with the length of the individual's body. The skateboard hangs from the device against the body of the individual. While the Pate device provides a means of carrying a skateboard and keeps the individual's hands free for other purposes, the skateboard rests against the leg of the individual. Orienting the skateboard in this fashion can make walking an uncomfortable endeavor for the individual. The skateboard brushes against the leg of the individual and could bump into the shin and ankle of the individual causing harm or injury. The present invention fastens tightly to an over-the-shoulder strap and places the deck of the skateboard against the back of the carrying individual, wherein the Pate device is a device attachable to a belt and directed at creating a skateboard holder offshoot therefrom.
The present invention is a skateboard harness that forms a shoulder strap and appropriately sized waist belt, wherein the skateboard wheel trucks are supported by a first and second elastic loop. The loop is securable along the strap length to allow the assembly to be utilized as a common pants belt when not supporting a skateboard. In light of the prior art and the elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing skateboard carrying devices, which are capable of leaving an individual's hands free. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.